


The Witcher’s Touch

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher
Genre: F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Geralt knows how to take care of you in your time of need
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Witcher’s Touch

The first day of your menses was never an easy one. Between the never ending trips to the privy, the constant sharp pain, and growing sleepiness that threatened to take over you, all you wanted to do was curse your womb. After a long day of work, you curled up on the mattress and wished for the pain to subside.

He’d return late, surprising you with his appearance at your doorstep. Your ears picked up his movements but the fatigue meant you stayed in bed. Geralt’s nose picked up the new tinge in the air, alerting him to your courses. Without a word, he stripped himself of his garments and crawled into your shared bed. You let out a small whimper as he uncurled your body to fit against him. 

Your head against his shoulder, he placed a large hand against your belly. With practiced movements, he gently rubbed slow circles on your lower abdomen to ease the pain of your cramps. You breathed deeply as you began to relax against him. He smelled of leather, fresh grass, and the sweet soothing scent of chamomile. You smiled, reminding yourself that you needed to thank Jaskier for his balm the next time you saw him. 

Feeling more relaxed with every rubbing motion, you threw your leg over Geralt’s thick thighs and cuddled closer to him. You pressed yourself against his warm body, using him as one giant heating pad. You practically draped yourself over him, feeling the desperate need to be close. You wanted to be coddled and taken care of.

Sensing your mood, Geralt lifted the arm behind you to caress your hair while his other arm pulled you closer to him. He cuddled you against his massive form, laying your head against his chest. Peppering small kisses against the top of your head, your hand softly played with the curls that covered his frame. You mindlessly ran your hand down his body and grabbed his length. You lazily tugged on it back and forth, no intention of doing anything more; you just liked the warm feel of it in your hand. He let out a shallow grunt of approval.

Your eyes grew heavy with the continuous soft strokes to your head. Giving into your drowsy state, your movement faltered. A large hand stopped your own, bringing it up to his face. You felt a soft kiss to your knuckles. 

“Rest now, love. I’ll take care of you.”

You purred contentedly at his small declaration and allowed the gentle rhythm of his breathing lull you to sleep.


End file.
